Identity
by MelonDroplet
Summary: Finding herself aboard a pirate ship, she knew she had to escape. However there were problems. The ship belongs to the Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, and to make things worse she doesn't know who she is.
1. Chapter 1

_Excuse me on this piece. It's my first time writing FanFiction._

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Bepo paced nervously across the deck while gnawing on his paw. His captain left the ship alone and hasn't returned. Hours have passed and the sky became illuminated in the colors of the sunset. The polar bear became even more anxious and hoped for his arrival.

"Captain! Where were you? What's that?" Bepo gasped while pointing to the surgeon's arms.

"Just taking a stroll," Law replied blandly, "Inform Mr. Rooney to begin emergency treatment."

"Yes Captain!" saluted Bepo, then ran into the submarine.

"Don't you die on me," murmured Law.

* * *

Law sighed and stretched his arms upon his return to his quarters. The surgery was successful and his patient was stable, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

It was past midnight and the captain was up writing data and possible conclusions to his experiments. Standing up from his desk he strolled into the hallway and towards the infirmary.

_ I should check the patient's status._

The metal door of the infirmary swung open inviting Law into the darkness. He flicked a switch to his left and a dim light flickered on. To his surprise, the patient was missing from the steel bed and the shackles at the end were open. He smirked, _well now I'm curious who I brought on board_.

Tapping his nodachi on his shoulder he searched the hallways and rooms, but found nothing. _A Devil Fruit user? Then what would it be? Logia for shadows? Or Paramecia for invisibility?_ Returning to the infirmary, he reached for the handle and suddenly paused. He heard a sound echoing through the halls. It was barely audible, but he noted it came from the direction of the submarine's entrance. Slowly making his way to the deck, the noise became clearer and turned out being a tune.

Leaning on the doorway, Law saw his patient standing at the bow of the ship. The salty wind blew her dark brown hair revealing a tattoo resting on her neck. From the distance and the lack of moonlight, Law wasn't able to make out what the tattoo was.

"Burning dreams and a chilling soul, bring me to life or not at all. Leave me to die a painful death, a glorious death filled with droplets of red," the girl sang.

Finishing her song, she released the railing and turned to face the captain of the Heart Pirates. Her face remained blank when she saw him in the entryway, as if she knew he was there the entire time.

Law smirked at her emotionless expression and begun striding toward her. The girl did the same and kept her stormy eyes in contact with his. While watching her, he saw a sudden change in her grey orbs. It wasn't fright, but thirst. He quickly took a battle stance and reached for his nodachi. His hand gripped the air and his heart skipped a beat. His sword was in the hands of the girl.

_She's too fast!_

Her face stayed straight as she held the weapon and took a horizontal sweep into the air. Law stood paralyzed with his eyes wide opened. The air made a loud howl and ten seconds later, an explosion ignited in the sea, a fair distance away. Staring into her creation, she observed the dancing flames and fainted. Law caught her just before she crashed on the deck and carefully put away his blade.

_What was that?_ Law thought and squinted in the darkness. The fire diminished slightly, but the damage was still great. In the middle of the blazes, he spotted a marine ship sinking into the sea.

_Who are you?_ He wondered as he stared at the pale girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

She woke with a painful headache and a sharp sting to her side. _Broken ribs?_ She thought and wiggled gently in place to become comfortable. As she moved the sound of clanging metals were heard. Looking down at her feet she saw shackles on both of her ankles. Glancing to her sides she saw more shackles bound to her wrists and thick leather straps binding her torso to the steel table.

_Calm down. _Examining her surroundings she noticed all the walls were metal, making any escape impossible. _If I'm able to get these binds off. _Then a white bear in an orange jumpsuit walked in carrying a small bucket with a towel. He stared at her for a minute, placed his things down, and walked back to the door.

"S-sorry," the bear mumbled at the ground and left the room.

Shortly afterward, the bear returned following a tanned man in a yellow and black hoodie. He walked over to her side and stared at her. His monotone expression made her feel like she was on an operation table as a subject to a deadly experiment. Then he smirked at her.

She didn't know what to think of her situation at the moment: a talking polar bear in clothes and a man smiling at her. She wasn't sure what else would be next.

"Hello Miss," the man said, "How are you?"

Not knowing what might happen next, she played along.

"Very good actually, but I've been better."

"Oh really? How exactly?"

_Shoot. I can't ask him to remove the binds._

"Staying silent now are we Miss? Care to tell me your name?"

"What good is it to you?"

"Just being polite," he smirked, "Trafalgar Law. Captain of the Heart Pirates. What is your name?"

_What is my name? I-I can't remember…_ The brunette pondered and tried to remember, but there was nothing. She tried to remember how she got on the ship, but there was nothing. Then she tried to recall where she came from, but there were no memories of that either. _I lost my memories?_

"How long are you planning on keeping me waiting?"

Knowing she had to say something, she thought of names she could use. _Angelica? No… Teemo? Wait that sounds more like a boy's. Argh! What should I call myself!_ Miyuki. Out of nowhere it popped up.

"Miyuki," she muttered, "The name's Miyuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own the OC Miyuki.**

* * *

_How much longer is this madman going to keep me here?_ Miyuki shifted under her tight binds knowing she couldn't get loose. _It's been a few weeks… I think… My injuries from whatever happened are fine. Can't he just let me go?_

As if on cue, Trafalgar Law swung the steel door open and strode in. He stood over her with the corner of his mouth raised. He enjoyed watching her lie on the table helplessly. _Why don't I have a little more fun._

"Miss Miyuki," Law stated, "Join my crew."

The girl blinked at his sudden remark, "Why?"

"Join my crew, or stay where you are and become my subject."

Law wouldn't have minded it being either way. It's a win-win for him: having a powerful swordswoman or the bliss of dissecting her.

While she was strapped to his table, he watched and wrote records of her healing progress. To his amazement she recovered at an extraordinary speed. Two out of four broken bones were mending quickly, the scars from the surgery were fading, and the second degree burns on her arms disappeared. The surgeon had the urge to open her up again, explore throughout her systems, and experiment on her organs. He wanted to know her secrets.

Although the choice of operating her was tempting, Law preferred the former. He couldn't forget how vigorous her attack was.

"I'll come back for your answer," the Supernova smirked and left Miyuki pondering.

At the hallway corner, two boys overheard and were wondering the same thing. Who was Miyuki and why does the Captain what her on his crew?

Peeking around the red-head watched as Law walked down the hall and turned at the next corner. One boy motioned the other pirate to follow him.

Upon hearing the door open, Miyuki anticipated Law entering, but saw a red-head and another boy wearing a black cap with a red pom-pom attached at the top and PENGUIN written across the front. If her hands were free, Miyuki would have face palmed. The boys stared googly-eyed at her.

"Uhh… Hi," said Miyuki.

Snapped out of his daydream, the red-head smiled, "Yo. I'm Shachi. He's Penguin."

"…Hi," Penguin blushed, "I uhm. I like your eyes?"

Miyuki nearly laughed at Penguin's statement, "Uhm thanks. My name's Miyuki. Is there anything interesting I should know about?" _Maybe I can learn what happened to me._

"Did Captain tell you about the news?" Shachi asked, as he settled down on a stool, "A week ago a marine ship exploded in the middle of the sea. Apparently it was close by us at the time it happened."

Miyuki shook her head, she didn't know that happened. _Wait…_ _A week ago? By that time I was already on board this ship. Was I really in a horrible condition that I didn't notice that?_

"The newspaper said that the ship was sliced," Shachi continued, "Isn't that cool? One slice and it exploded!"

"Shachi, it's inhuman," Penguin implied, "It took one strike to cut through the whole ship and caused an explosion to kill the marine life surrounding it."

"It's possible with Devil Fruit abilities," the red-head pointed out.

By this point Miyuki wasn't listening to the men and their hunches. Although it was her first time hearing the news, it felt like she already knew.

* * *

_It's been two hours. She should've made her decision. _When he reached the infirmary, he heard two voices inside. They belonged to Penguin and Shachi. Opening the door he glanced at his crew members and ignored them as they became deadly silent and scrambled past him.

"Miss Miyuki, I truly hope you made up your mind."

Grinding her teeth, Miyuki knew the only logical conclusion. With her memories missing she had to join his crew until she's whole again. Wandering around the Grand Line alone without knowing what type of enemies she had lurking around was too dangerous.

"I'll join your crew," she said, staring at the wall.

* * *

Massaging her ankles and wrists, Miyuki was glad to finally be free from the restraints. _Now that I'm a pirate I need to learn how to fight. I should ask Shachi and Penguin for their help. I need to know more about these Devil Fruit powers they were talking about too._

"Uh," squeaked somebody behind the door, "I brought you some clothes to change into…"

A hand stuck in the room, holding a beige jumpsuit. Taking the clothing, Miyuki frowned at the enormous size. _I can't wear this. It looks ridiculous! _Carefully opening the cabinet drawers, she searched for supplies to help fix her problem.

By the time she completed her work, the overalls were transformed. She removed the sleeves and the bottom became shorts. Miyuki thinned the fabric around the rest of the suit to become tighter and left the oversize collar as it was. _No too shabby._ The pirate thought. _If only I had better materials and tools._

Opening the door to her freedom, she saw a man in a black knit cap leaning against the wall, twiddling his fingers. He jumped when he saw her and shuffled the ground with his foot.

"I'm supposed to show you around the sub," he murmured, "Sorry we don't have boots in your size. Name's Teddy."

Following Teddy around the submarine was very eventful. Miyuki was introduced to a handful of members and became familiar with the interior layout. Majority of the time, she was forced to drag Teddy from others ranting at his weak willpower. At the end of her tour, she asked where Shachi and Penguin were.

* * *

_Room 4A. Room 4A. Room 4A. Here it is._

Pushing the door open, Miyuki was welcomed with the two men arm wrestling a burly one at the same time. Simultaneously, their arms slammed into the floor.

Looking up at the figure in the doorway Shachi smiled, "Hey sister! Come join us."

"Heya, name's Jun, just call me Pops. Everyone does," the burly man waved, "You must be Miyuki. Nice to have you."

Miyuki nodded and sat down on one of the four beds. She watched as Shachi declared a rematch and lost. Penguin sat next to Miyuki and stared at Shachi's face change colors as he held his breath.

"That's over three hundred consecutive wins for Pops," Penguin announced, "Shachi, you haven't won once."

"Dammit!" the red-head roared, and wickedly glanced at Miyuki, "Yo sis, let's have a match."

"You're ruining your own Code of Honor if you're planning on having your first win against a girl."

"Shut up, bird. I'll go easy. Come on Miyuki-chan, it's just a game."

"Sure," she replied and lied down across from him.

* * *

"No way," Penguin gasped with his mouth falling down, "She beat Pops."

"I'm just tired! I'll go against you tomorrow!" Shachi said, then mumbled to himself, "My pride…"

The brunette sat watching the scene play in front of her. Pops sprawled across the floor tired from his wrestles, Shachi wailed in the corner with a depressing aura dangling over him, and Penguin sat next to her stoned.

Staring at her hands she didn't know what happened. When they started, Shachi's grip went tight and his face became blue. She wasn't sure what to do until Penguin told her to hit the ground with Shachi's hand without removing her elbow from its position. When she followed his instructions the red-head's eyes popped out if his sockets and sucked in air. Pops asked if he could have a match and she won soon after.

"That's it!" Shachi hollered as he jumped from his corner, "Miyuki! I want to have a match against you!"

"You've already lost," Penguin pointed out, "Why cry over spilled milk?"

"Not in arm wrestling. I mean a real match. A battle at the next island we surface at."

"Sonny, you don't even know if she can fight," Pops remarked.

"Then what's with the brute strength?"

"Calm down, Shach," Penguin said, "Did you take your meds today?"

"Yes I did! Now Miyuki, will you accept the challenge?"

"You don't have to. He's only trying to provoke you."

The girl's gaze shifted from one man to the other and smiled, "Why not? Sounds like fun."


End file.
